narniafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Arvan Swordwielder/Archive 2
Re: user page Yes, do that, thanks. Every other time I get an email from wikia it's because my page has been moved. sorry I haven't been around lately, I've just recently adopted the Psych Wiki, so I've been doing a lot of work on that. I've also got school and college apps to deal with, so hopefully by Christmas I'll be back doing more stuff. 20:47, November 11, 2009 (UTC) *Thanks, I'm gonna need it. --Rain message from rtkat3 to wolfdog What's with the mass-merging of some articles? I had noticed that Dragon and Leopard have been merged with Beast. That page is supposed to contain brief info on the beasts. Also, you might want to consider archiving some of these comments. Rtkat3 (talk) 6:20, 11 November 2009 (UTC) Out of Universe notice Do we really need this??? *okay... ill start on that ~ Ed spotlight That's a great idea. You need to go to The spotlight page and make sure you meet all the criteria. Then you can request one here. -- Wendy (talk) 17:02, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Pictures Where do we store all the pictures for this wiki? I'm looking for a good one for my profile. Reepicheep II is me! Remember me from Redwall Wiki? --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 23:49, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Oh my goodness. Me, you, Shieldmaiden, and Christain all have the same IP address so we're all blocked. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 15:59, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Work Since we can be expecting an influx of visitors to this wiki soon, we need to make it look presentable. The Chronicles of Narnia, page should be updated to more than the two suggested orders of the books, chronological and published, and should be an article suggested to go to for first time readers. I think that it should contain at least a small plot/summary of each book, and more about the story behind the series. (that the image of a Faun carrying bundles with an umbrella in the snow at a lamp-post came to Lewis' head while he was 16 but did publish it until he was 50). What do ye think? *LOL!!! :] No but I do need a job with college being next year... (I was accepted into the marching band . . . now to be accepted to the school.) I think we need to put a small summary for each . . . just got an idea for a summary: < They open a door and enter a world. NARNIA . . . the land beyond the wardrobe, the secret country known only to Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy . . . the place where the adventure begins. Lucy is the first to find the secret of the wardrobe in the professor’s mysterious old house. At first, no one believes her when she tells of her adventures in the land of Narnia. But soon Edmund and then Peter and Susan discover the Magic and meet Aslan, the Great Lion, for themselves. In the blink of an eye, their lives are changed forever. Enter this enchanted world countless times in The Chronicles of Narnia. > What do ye think? It's like the teaser trailer to the movie. ~ Ed ** I got it from the very front of the book in the edition I have. I have the 50th anniversary color edition, american. I have seen this openining in several versions of it. I will go ahead and start working more on that page. ~Ed Main page image How bout we have a holiday themed picture? Is it possible to have a santa hat added to Aslan on our picture? Bad Guy Question Reply Hi, I wouldn't consider Uncle Andrew a bad guy, but a fool. P.S. I already read the basic tutorial for Wookieepedia so I already know some about Wikis.--Anakiniman 16:03, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Main Page Sweet! do you know of any other way to holiday-ise the site other than the picture? *I'm gonna mess around with the skin type to learn more about the custom setting... set it back to the beach them if I haven't allready... ~Ed another do we need this thing Now that all things movie related are now considered cannon, should we delete this or edit it to say something different? I'm gonna change it until we decide what to do with it. Logo Hi. I copied your image from Wiki-v3.png to Wiki.png, and reverted the box on Central. I've done this because not everyone uses the (very nice) custom skin you have here. Other themes as an example, do still need Wiki.png, as does http://narnia.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Chronicles_of_Narnia_Wiki&useskin=monobook. There are also external things that pull the image from Wiki.png, so if its deleted, it looks not good for these people. --Uberfuzzy 05:14, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Templates We have a lot of, as of now, unnecessary templates. Such as Template:Merge. I suggest that we remove them, or at least move all the templates onto one page so that if we need them, we can then find it and use it. (I have never heard of some of these before and have not seen them used so why do we need them?) *okay. at the moment, i am colour coordinating everything. ~Ed PS nice sig Signature thanks... signature I believe you would have to have your singature line call the images from the imageserver url directly instead of as a filename. However that is a big signature.... -- Wendy (talk) 21:41, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. WikiNarnia looks good - the new skin is really nice! However you need to make sure all the links are legible at the top of the new skin (right now the My Home etc. links are too dark). Also you have a handful of . Let me know when you have taken care of those issues and I'll be happy to add you to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 21:47, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Great! You're on the list. -- Wendy (talk) 03:06, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::The numbers are the date (in 2009) in which the request was approved. Sadly the actual spotlights going up is even more behind than me answering the requests. They are currently going up 1 a week minimum; more when we can work them in. -- Wendy (talk) 06:33, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::No idea what the image will be. We have a guy who does them and he's pretty good in general. -- Wendy (talk) 22:32, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::No, the spotlights can't be seen before they go up. And yes, you can ask for a second spotlight (just not a third). But not until the first one goes up. -- Wendy (talk) 01:40, January 2, 2010 (UTC) edits crikey thats a lot of edits!!! congrats! Re: User Page Yes, I know. Us small-wiki admins are all the same! :) Bethel23 (talk) 21:05, January 5, 2010 (UTC) screen issues Hi. I removed the shrinkwrap so the page is full-size again. However I'm not entirely sure what you are asking about the "banner". Do you mean File:Narniabackgroundwinter.png?? How did it break the screen? I would have expected it to just get chopped off on smaller screens (in fact it did on mine) so I'm confused by that. Did you just not want it to get chopped off? -- Wendy (talk) 05:38, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :One thing you could do is to make the image 1024px or smaller and have the right hand side fade to solid black (or whatever color you want). Set the background strip to black, and put in the image as well. People with wider screens will see more of the solid color, but it should look ok for everyone. Very very few people run with screen resolution smaller than 1024px. -- Wendy (talk) 00:18, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes. I'm not entirely sure how it was done, because I haven't looked in detail, but Less than Jake Wiki does that. If you can't figure it out let me know and I'll try to help. -- Wendy (talk) 02:21, January 12, 2010 (UTC) admin shtuff what is the difference between beauracrat and sysop? * I have exams this week and then a very busy schedule for 2nd semester... I'll hold down the fort, er wardrobe... lol ~ed Peter Hey Arvan, did you revert the edits I made to the Peter Pevensie page the other day? Queenlucythevaliant 22:26, January 26, 2010 (UTC) K'doke, I'll just put it back. Queenlucythevaliant 00:20, January 27, 2010 (UTC) sig I'm messin around with it. and wanted it bigger but not that big. my b ~ed Protect Just put first level protection on the pages that are most polished in an attempt to make sure the incident with the profanity a month or so ago or something similar doesn't happen again. That was a pain. Do you think it's a problem? I just thought it would be easier. Queenlucythevaliant 01:26, January 29, 2010 (UTC) *=) I'm discovering the forum. Lol. Queenlucythevaliant 20:46, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Book Illustrations How are we treating the illustrations in the books, specifically the Pauline Baynes ones? Are they considered canon or what? Just curious as there is useful information to be gleaned from them. Hallian the Shipbuilder 22:10, January 29, 2010 (UTC) *I answered the question. ~Ed